


in the hot summer sun

by carolinecrane



Series: Trains [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Ice Play, M/M, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the hot summer sun

A wave of hot air hits Puck when he pulls the door open, and he sighs and kicks it shut behind him. The air’s been out for two days now, despite the signs hanging all over the building claiming that the super’s working on it. He sets his keys down and crosses the living room to the bedroom he shares with Kurt, stopping just inside the door and leaning against the wall to take in the view.

Kurt’s lying in the middle of their bed, pale skin standing out against the dark blue sheets Mr. Schue bought for them. He’s stripped all the way down to his boxer briefs, hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead and the fan trained right at the center of his chest.

“Guess this means they haven’t fixed it yet.”

Kurt cracks one eye open to squint at him, then he lets out a heavy sigh and closes it again. “I called the manager’s office earlier. Apparently they have to replace the entire system.” 

“Fuck.”

“It’s too hot,” Kurt answers, then he lets out a weak laugh.

Puck rolls his eyes and leans over to pull his boots off, then he peels off his jeans and drops them on the floor. Kurt will probably bitch at him later about leaving his clothes lying around, but Puck’s already too hot to care. He pulls his t-shirt off and tosses that too, then he turns and heads back to the kitchen.

He doesn’t worry about walking around the apartment naked. Finn fucked off back to Lima to stalk Schue the second spring semester ended; they went back and forth for awhile about renting out his room for the summer, but Mercedes went back to Lima too, and there was nobody else they really wanted to share a place with. Besides, having the place to themselves all summer meant they could have sex wherever and whenever they wanted. 

At least that had been the plan until the air went out, but for the past two days it’s been too hot to do much besides lie as still as possible and pray the air comes back on soon.

Puck lets out a breath and pulls open the freezer, scanning the contents for a few seconds before he reaches for an ice tray. He lets the cold air wash over him for another second before he shuts the freezer door again, then he heads back to the bedroom and Kurt.

Kurt who’s still flat on his back in the middle of their bed, eyes closed and hogging the fan like the total diva he is. Puck shakes his head and plants a knee on the mattress, swinging his other leg over Kurt’s thighs to straddle his hips.

The air in the apartment is thick with heat, and the fan isn’t doing much besides blowing it around the room. Kurt’s got the windows open, but there hasn’t been much of a breeze since the heat wave that took out their air conditioning started, and what little breeze there has been sure hasn’t found its way into their apartment. Kurt’s skin is hot where their legs are pressed together, and he frowns and opens his eyes to peer up at Puck. “Seriously, Noah, it’s too hot.”

“Trust me, babe,” Puck says, then he grins and cracks the ice tray.

Kurt’s eyes go wide when he sees what Puck has in mind, but he doesn’t tell Puck to stop, so he figures that means Kurt’s willing to play along. It beats lying around being miserable, anyway, and it’s not like they can afford to rent a hotel room until the air’s fixed.

Puck takes a cube out of the tray and pops it in his mouth, then he sets the tray on the bed next to Kurt’s thigh. He runs his tongue over the surface of the ice cube for a few seconds before he pulls it out of his mouth again, eyes on Kurt to watch him watching Puck.

He leans over, free hand braced on the mattress next to Kurt’s shoulder as he presses the ice cube to Kurt’s lips. They part for him easy, pink tongue sliding out to catch a drip of cold water before it slides down Kurt’s chin. Puck traces the line of Kurt’s mouth with the ice, then he leans in and presses his own warm lips to cool skin.

He lingers for a few seconds, swallowing Kurt’s gasp when the ice cube drips onto his shoulder. Puck pulls back to look at him, watching the drop of water pool in the hollow of his collarbone before he runs the ice cube along Kurt’s neck this time.

“How’s that?” Puck says, smirking when Kurt shudders.

“Cold.”

“Better than hot, right?” he says, then he trails the ice cube down the center of Kurt’s chest.

Kurt lets out a hiss at the contact, but he arches up off the mattress a little, and Puck figures that means he doesn’t want to stop. His hands land on Puck’s thighs, hot and flexing against his skin, and he’s making that little sound in the back of his throat that drives Puck crazy.

Puck lifts the ice cube to his mouth and sucks, rolling the cold around on his tongue for a second before he takes it out again to circle Kurt’s left nipple. That gets him another little hiss, and Kurt squirms under him like he can’t decide if he wants more or if he just wants to get away. Puck turns his attention to Kurt’s right nipple, dragging the melting ice cube across his skin until it’s stiff and red.

When the hands on his thighs tighten Puck pulls the ice away and leans in again, huffing a hot breath across Kurt’s icy nipple. He shivers under Puck and arches up, and Puck lets out a chuckle and closes his lips over cold skin. He tortures Kurt with his tongue until he’s squirming under Puck and running his hands over Puck’s scalp, nails scraping along Puck’s skin and sending jolts of want to Puck’s cock.

“Still too hot, babe?” Puck asks, leaning up to brush his lips against Kurt’s.

Kurt shakes his head against the pillow and pushes up to kiss Puck back, tongue pushing past his teeth and fingers digging into Puck’s shoulders. His chest is cold against Puck’s, and it makes his hands feel even hotter where they’re pressed against Puck’s skin. Puck reaches between them and presses what’s left of the ice against Kurt’s stomach, smiling into the kiss when Kurt gasps against his mouth.

“Bastard,” Kurt hisses, but he doesn’t sound much like he means it. He’s not pushing Puck away, at least, and he’s definitely not as hot as he was when Puck got home.

“You said you were hot. I’m just trying to help,” Puck says, but he lets go of Kurt and lifts up far enough to hook his thumbs in the waistband of Kurt’s underwear.

Kurt’s hips lift off the mattress to let Puck drag them down, off his legs to drop over the side of the bed. He crawls back up Kurt slow, mouthing his way up the inside of Kurt’s thigh until he’s panting above Puck and twisting his fingers in the sheet under him. When he reaches Kurt’s cock he presses his tongue to the base, then he licks a hot stripe all the way to the tip.

Kurt’s hips jerk and he lets out a low moan, and Puck grins against his hip bone and reaches for the ice tray again. He pops a second cube in his mouth, rolling it around on his tongue until it starts to melt, then he leans in and presses his mouth to Kurt’s stomach just below his belly button.

The sound Kurt lets out is somewhere between a squeal and a yelp, hands on Puck’s shoulders and sort of flexing and relaxing, like he can’t decide whether or not to push Puck away. Puck grins and lets the ice slide out of his mouth and onto Kurt’s stomach, watching it drip into his belly button before he reaches out and slides it along the fine hairs above Kurt’s cock.

“Noah,” Kurt breathes, and he can’t tell if it’s a warning or a prayer, but they’ve been married over a year now, so Puck knows him well enough to know that with Kurt, it’s pretty much the same thing.

“Too much?” he asks, lifting the ice off Kurt’s skin long enough to let him answer. Kurt lets out another hiss and for a second Puck thinks he might say yes, that he wants Puck to stop. Puck waits a beat, then another, but just when he’s starting to formulate a plan B involving the longest, coldest shower of both their lives, Kurt shakes his head.

“Good,” Puck says, then he pops the ice cube back in his mouth. It’s half melted already, and he rolls it around on his tongue until all that’s left is a little piece. He wraps the hand that’s not cold from the ice around Kurt’s dick, stroking a few times before he leans over and wraps icy lips around Kurt’s cock to swallow half his length.

Kurt gasps and, like, _convulses_ under him, his whole body tensing and his hands twisting so tight around the sheets that Puck half expects them to rip. But he doesn’t let up; he pulls off until just the head of Kurt’s cock is resting on his lips, then he swallows Kurt down again, hot and cold at the same time and making Kurt buck up hard against him.

There’s not a whole lot Puck hasn’t tried when it comes to sex, but nobody’s ever sucked him off with ice in their mouth before. He half expects Kurt to go limp the second the cold hits his dick, but instead his dick swells in Puck’s mouth, and he lets out a tortured moan. Puck’s own dick aches at the sound, but he ignores it and grips Kurt’s hips to hold him down while Puck sucks him.

Kurt’s letting out little moans that sound a lot like Puck’s name, arching up against Puck’s hands like he’s trying to get more. It’s even hotter than he expected when he came up with this idea; truth is he didn’t really have a plan in mind aside from helping Kurt cool down, and he sort of expected Kurt to put on the brakes as soon as he showed up with the ice tray.

The fact that Kurt’s into it makes it even hotter, and he’s trying to decide whether to stop for more ice when Kurt bucks up hard and comes without warning. Puck pulls off just enough to swallow, mouth still working Kurt’s length while he waits for Kurt to come down from his orgasm. When he finally relaxes Puck pulls off, then he crawls up Kurt’s body to kiss him hard.

“Better?” Puck asks, murmuring the question against the corner of Kurt’s mouth.

“Much,” Kurt answers, hands on Puck’s shoulders and when he pushes, Puck takes the hint and rolls onto his back. “Though I don’t think I want to know where you learned how to do that.”

“I was just making it up as I went along, babe.”

He’s not sure if Kurt believes him, but he sits up to reach for the ice tray, so Puck figures it doesn’t matter. He watches as Kurt pops an ice cube into his mouth, rolling it around on his tongue for a few seconds before he spits it back into his palm. As soon as he does Puck drags him forward to press their mouths together again, tongue sliding between Kurt’s teeth to feel the cold.

A hand closes around his dick, wet and freezing and Puck growls against Kurt’s mouth and bucks up into his grip. Kurt laughs and lets go of him again, then he pulls away and slides the ice cube between his lips.

Puck watches while he sucks on it, dick aching and he’s getting pretty close to begging when Kurt spits the ice cube out and leans over to swallow Puck whole. His mouth is freezing, and Puck bites out a harsh _fuck_ through gritted teeth. It kind of hurts, but it feels amazing too, and Puck fights the urge to thrust up into Kurt’s mouth.

“Kurt,” he hears himself say, hand sliding through Kurt’s hair and tightening for a second before he catches himself and relaxes his grip. “Jesus.”

Kurt pulls off him again, and Puck lets out a moan and forces his eyes open to watch him suck what’s left of the ice cube between his lips before he wraps his mouth around the head of Puck’s cock. The ice hits him first, making him gasp and thrust up into soothing wet heat. He’s harder than ever, dick throbbing and he’s pretty sure he’s going to choke Kurt, but Kurt doesn’t stop.

If anything he’s moving even faster, a warm hand wrapped around the base of Puck’s dick while the twin sensations of heat and cold tease the head. Puck’s jaw clenches so hard he’s pretty sure it’s going to be sore later, and he can hear himself talking, begging for Kurt to let him get off.

And just like that Kurt picks up the pace, the cold fading until all that’s left is hot and wet and before Puck knows it he’s moaning Kurt’s name and coming in his mouth. He’s not positive, but he thinks he might black out for a second or two, because when he comes to the ice tray’s gone and Kurt’s climbing back onto the bed with a container of ice cream and a spoon.

“What’s this?”

“Dinner,” Kurt answers, and when he settles against the headboard Puck sits up and leans back to press their shoulders together.

“I thought ice cream wasn’t dinner,” Puck says, frowning, because Kurt’s told him that at least dozen times since they moved in together.

“That was before the air went out.” Kurt digs into the container and holds up the spoon, eyebrows raised and holding it out for Puck.

He grins and wraps a hand around Kurt’s wrist, holding him there while Puck closes his mouth around the spoon. When he pulls back he licks his lips, then he grins and lets go of Kurt’s wrist.

“I could think of a few other things to do with this, you know,” he says, smirking when Kurt blushes.

“I don’t doubt it,” Kurt answers, but he doesn’t tell Puck to forget it, either, so Puck figures maybe they’re not done experimenting yet.


End file.
